Every Story is a Love Story
by invisiblemanda
Summary: A series of songfics using the music of Aida to tell a romance story set during World War 2. GermanyXfem!France with one sided GermanyXfem!Italy. Also contains Britain as well as Germany's boss. (Couldn't find a pic I like of a Female France that fit the story, so it's a Male France instead. Pic was found on Google Images.)
1. Every Story is a Love Story

**Hello everyone! This is my first fanfic, so be nice when reviewing. Well, there's Road Trip, but technically this is my first because I started writing this one first. It's a sort of songfic crossover between Hetalia and Aida. Basically what I'm doing is using the music of Aida to tell a story using Hetalia characters. It may end up being really lame, but hopefully it will be awesome. Also, I'm not changing any of the lyrics to better suit my story, so parts of it will probably be awkward. This is an experiment.**

**This story takes place during World War II and is a Germanyxfem!France fic with fem!Italy and some Britain, as well as Germany's boss and possibly Italy's boss. Also, this story operates under the assumptions that not only are the characters both human ****_and_**** personified nations, but also that they die and/or are relieved from that duty and new people take their place as the country and culture changes. That was the only explanation I could think of as to why Germany and France wouldn't have met before…**

**Last thing, if you notice any historical inaccuracies, PLEASE point them out to me. I would greatly appreciate it.**

**Enjoy!**

Every story, tale or memoir  
Every saga or romance  
Whether true or fabricated  
Whether planned or happenstance

Ludwig stood tall and patiently awaited his orders. He had been trained since birth to become the perfect soldier: strong, confident, proud, obedient…  
He took great pride in the fact that he was chosen to be the human personification of his country. He was chosen not only because he was the perfect soldier, but also because he was an Aryan. After all, having the correct lineage was very important to his boss.

Whether sweeping through the ages  
Casting centuries aside  
Or a hurried brief recital  
Just a thirty-minute ride

Arthur nervously paced back and forth. His green eyes darted around the room. He knew what was going to happen. He just didn't know when it would happen. The anticipation was driving him crazy.

He jumped when his tea kettle whistled. After taking a moment to calm down, he made his way over to fix himself a cup of tea. Tea was his comfort food. He could always think better after he's had a cup of tea.

Whether bright or melancholy  
Rough and ready, finely spun  
Whether with a thousand players  
Or a lonely cast of one

A paintbrush was smoothly dragged across a blank canvas. Then another one. And another. Stroke after passionate stroke slowly filled the canvas with vibrant color. Feliciana sighed and stepped back to observe her work. She tucked a loose strand of red hair behind her ear. She loved to paint. This room, her painting room, was one of two places where the world still made sense. The other was her closet. She loved fashion almost as much as she loved painting.

Every story, new or ancient  
Bagatelle or work of art  
All are tales of human failing  
All are tales of love at heart

Francine leaned back in her favorite chair. She ran a hand through her golden hair as she reached for her book. Reading romance novels always helped her to relax in times of stress. If she ever needed something to get her mind off of everything, now would be the time. Everything just seemed so… wrong. It was as if the whole world was upside down and backwards.

This is the story  
Of a love that flourished  
In a time of hate

Francine sighed wistfully as she turned a page. Her mind was now fully engaged in her book.

Of lovers no tyranny could separate

Feliciana cleaned her paintbrushes and put them away. With a heavy sigh, she left the room. It was time to return to work.

Love set into motion on the Nile's shore

Arthur shakily set his empty cup onto its saucer. He could not shake the thought that it could happen at any moment. He walked over to the teapot to prepare himself another cup of tea.

Destiny ignited by an act of war

Ludwig saluted his boss and left the room. He now had the orders he had been expecting. His orders were to invade France.

Egypt saw the mighty river  
As its very heart and soul  
Source of life for all her people  
That only Egypt could control

Everyone knew it was going to happen. They just weren't sure when or how. France and England had both made a pact with Poland. Germany had invaded Poland. It was only a matter of time…

Destruction of her southern neighbor justified  
Nubia exploited, left with little more than pride

It was only a matter of time until the fighting came to France's soil…


	2. Fortune Favors the Brave

We have swept to glory  
Egypt's mastery expands  
From the Nile's northern delta  
To the dry, dry southern sands

It was a great time to be a German. Germany was expanding its empire and "purifying" the world. Times were tough, but they had seen much tougher times very recently. Things were improving. The excitement outweighed the toughness.

The more we find, the more we see,  
The more we come to learn  
The more that we explore,  
The more we shall return

Times were very exciting. New things were being discovered and invented constantly. It was because of the war effort, yes, but that didn't make the discoveries any less remarkable. The war was a small price to pay for the new world that would be created once it was over.

Fortune favors the brave  
It's all worked out, my road is clear  
The lines of latitude extend  
Way beyond my wildest dreams  
Toward some great triumphant end

Yes, Germany was expanding its empire. Everything was going smoothly for Ludwig. He was growing stronger with his country every day. At this rate, he could remain the personification for a very long time. The only thing he had to do was go along with whatever his boss told him to do. His boss had a plan. Germany would become the greatest nation on Earth, and Ludwig would be its personification.

We seize the day  
We turned the tide  
We touched the stars  
We mocked the grave

After their recent conflicts, the Germans thought that their best days were behind them. Then a new leader sprang up. He gave their people hope – hope that their best days were still to come. The Germans were, after all, a strong and resilient people. Yes, it was a great time to be a German.

We moved into uncharted lands  
Fortune favors the brave

Soon the world would be "purified." It would be reformed to be a perfect place in the eyes of Ludwig's boss. All of the people who caused trouble would be gone, as well as anyone who resisted this new world. Ludwig liked his boss. He had a certain charisma that made people trust him easily.

The more we find, the more we see  
The more we come to learn  
The more that we explore  
The more we shall return

This ideal new world would take time to build, but they continued to push for it. They had already taken several countries. Now, their eyes were turned to France. They had to take France and England before they had a chance to resist their _progress_.

Nothing is an accident  
We are free to have it all  
We are what we want to be  
It's in ourselves to rise or fall

Conquering France was painfully easy. It was almost as if they wanted to be conquered. After all, if they didn't want to be taken they could've put up a much better fight.

This is easy to believe  
When distant places call to me  
It's harder from the palace yard  
Fortune favors the free

There was a certain satisfaction in being in the action as they conquered a country. When Germany conquered Poland, Ludwig was at home in Berlin. He begged his boss to allow him to join the front lines when they invaded France. His boss admired his enthusiasm and agreed.

Fortune favors the young!  
Fortune favors the brave!

Yes, it was a great time to be German.


	3. The Past is Another Land

You know nothing about me and care even less  
How could you understand our emptiness?  
You've plundered our wisdom, our knowledge, our wealth  
In bleeding us dry  
You long for our spirit  
But that you will never possess

They claimed they were going to "purify" the world. By "purify" they meant take over the world, one country at a time, and kill anyone who didn't look or think like they did. Francine shuddered at the thought. She wondered how the Nazi soldiers could sleep at night after spending a whole day destroying people's lives as they did. Then again, it must be easier to kill someone if you didn't believe they were fully human.

_France may be under German occupation, but it would take more than that to get the French people to follow them_, she thought proudly. Pride was all they had left now.

The past is now another land  
Far beyond my reach  
Invaded by insidious  
Foreign bodies, foreign speech  
Where timeless joys of childhood  
Lie broken on the beach

Francine thought back to her childhood, growing up in Paris. Life was simpler then. Life was perfect then. She didn't have a country or a war to think about. She thought of those who were children now. The thought that their first memories of Paris would be the sight and sound of black spiders and angry sounding speech everywhere sickened her. She wished that those children could grow up the way they were supposed to – unafraid and proud of their French heritage.

The present is an empty space  
Between the good and bad  
A moment leading nowhere  
Too pointless to be sad  
But time enough to lay to waste  
Every certainty I had

Francine looked around. These were her last few moments in her beautiful Paris before fleeing to England. She wanted to take everything in. This was the last time she would see the beautiful EiffelTower… with German soldiers posing for a picture under it. The Arc de Triomphe, with the German soldiers marching under it. She clenched her fists in anger. Everything had happened so fast that she wasn't even sure how it happened. Nothing made sense to her any more.

The future is a barren world  
From which I can't return  
Both heartless and material  
Its wretched spoils not my concern

Despite her pride, despite her faith, despite her courage, a thought formed itself in the back of her mind. What if Germany succeeded? What kind of a world would it be?

Her thoughts then turned to a rumor she had heard. It was just a rumor, but it plagued her mind. What if it was true? She had heard that some terrible things were going on in Germany. Things involving its own citizens. She shook her head and thought it best to forget those thoughts. After all, they were just rumors. Not even Germany could be that cruel, right?

Shining like an evil sun  
As my childhood treasures burn  
Shining like an evil sun  
As my childhood treasures burn

The image of the Nazi soldiers all over her beautiful Paris was one that she would keep for a while. If nothing else, it was an inspiration to continue the fight.

She turned northward. It was time to go to England.


End file.
